House of Anubis and the Gifts of Apophis
by Cherrygummybear21
Summary: Nina Martin has returned to Anubis House.She thought the mystery was over,that this would be a regular year.Boy was she wrong,because know Sibuna has to find The Gifts of Apophis,7 objects that a mysterious voice demands.The catch?Nobody has seen them since Ancient Times.Anubis house will have mystery,danger,romance,tears,drama and so much more.(this is like my Season 3)
1. 1 House of Arrivals

Title: House of Anubis and the Gifts of Apophis

Chapter 1: House of Arrivals

**Author's Note: This is my new story for HOA! So this story is like my Season will be a new character, an OC, I'm not telling who it is. And just so you know, Nina is in this. The pairings are Peddie, Fabina, Jara and Amfie. So I hope you enjoy! **

…..

**Nina's POV**

I smiled as I opened the door and walked into Anubis House. I loved this place, so much fun. And so much mystery! I pulled my suitcases into the house and looked around. It was quiet that meant I was the first one here, there's a first. I smiled more when I saw a familiar person emerge from the kitchen.

"Trudy!" I say happily as I ran up and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back.

"I'm back, lovely!" said Trudy, smiling as well." I'm making some welcome back cookies, do you want some?"

I smiled,"Sure, I would love some cookies. But first I'm going to go unpack. I'll be back!" I said. Trudy nodded and returned to the kitchen as I brought my luggage up the stairs and entered my room. I began unpacking; I was halfway done when I heard the familiar sound of the door opening.

I left my luggage and walked out into the corridor. I leaned on the banister of the staircase and smiled when I saw who it was. Amber Millington smiled when she saw me.

"Nina!" she squealed as she ran up the stairs and hugged me. She ran up the stairs while wearing tall heels, purely amazing!

Amber Millington, a true know-it-all when it came to clothes was dressed very fashionably. She wore a peach colored dress that looked very pretty. She wore white tall heels, amazing she didn't trip. Around her neck she wore a silver heart necklace that she got from Alfie before we left last term. Amber said that it was "a very romantic moment". Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders.

I wore a pink long-sleeve top under a light white jacket. I also wore grey jeans and pink converses. I looked really casual and simple.

Amber rushed back down and got her pink suitcases. I helped her bring all six suitcases which were filled with clothes and other things. We began unpacking our stuff; once all of my things were unpacked I helped Amber. We talked the whole time. I told her about how Gran got better and about the trip Gran and I took to D.C. She told me about her time in Paris with her mom when they had a shopping spree and when she went sailing in her dad's yacht with him in Greece. We had finished suitcase number two and were working on suitcase number three when we decided to go down to the common room.

Trudy saw us and said to us"Oh hello, lovelies! The cookies are on the table; get as many as you want." I smiled at that, knowing Alfie, he would want to eat all of the cookies. Amber and I walked over to the table and looked at the warm cookies.

They were sugar cookies, soft and smelled so sweet and enticing. I grabbed two and Amber grabbed two as well. We were going to sit down and chat when the door opened again. Amber and I both walked out of the room and into the corridor. Mara and Alfie stood there, smiles on their faces. They smiled more when they saw us there.

"Ambs!"said Alfie. He ran up and hugged her. He twirled around and they both looked very happy. Alfie wore an orange and black button-down plaid shirt and black jeans. Along with that he wore black sneakers.

They went into the common room, I could hear Alfie's excited shriek"Cookies, yes!" That left me and Mara in the corridor all alone. It was a bit awkward considering that Mara and I never really hung out. So I t was a bit strange being in the vestibule alone with her.

Mara wore a white top under a reddish orange cardigan with polka dots. She also wore dark pink jeans and white ballet flats with flower designs. Around her neck she wore a pretty necklace. It had these two swans that were kissing; the spaces between their necks made a heart shape. I think Jerome might have given her that, how sweet!

"I'm gonna go unpack." said Mara, which broke the awkward silence. She gave me a warm smile and then went upstairs with her suitcase. Nina shifted uncomfortably and then walked into the common room. As she predicted, Alfie was happily eating a cookie. Four more cookies were on his napkin.

"Are those cookies?" asked a voice. We turned to look and we saw Joy. She was wearing a cream colored top with flowers on it over a white tank top. She also wore pale yellow jeans and these white shoes made to look like an eye winking. She was smiling. Beside her was Patricia Williamson.

The auburn haired girl wore a white sleeveless top that said" I Never Liked You Anyway" under a green camouflage vest. She wore black jeans and black combat boots. She wore this ring that looked like a wing and golden feather earrings. She was smiling as she looked at her friends.

"Hi Patricia, Joy." said Alfie as he smiled at his housemates. I looked at Joy, and I felt strange. We hadn't been well best friends after the whole Fabian-breakup thing. But well she helped Sibuna with the Senet task so I guess I owe her.

"Hi guys." said Patricia" Is the Cockroach here already?" she asked them as she walked over to the cookies.

Amber piped up"Nope, it's just us."

I added"Oh, Mara is upstairs unpacking." Patricia sat across from Alfie and began to eat her cookies. Joy served herself some and Alfie returned to get some more. I rolled my eyes; he just liked cookies so much.

Trudy walked in, a trace of flour on her clothes" I just wanted to tell you, lovelies, we'll have some new students this year."

Before she could say anything else, Patricia asked" Are they Americans?"

I just playfully glared at her and Trudy chuckled in amusement"No, Patricia there will not be any new students from America this year."

What's wrong with Americans?" asked Eddie Miller who was leaning on the wall. We were all startled and he just laughed at us. The Osirian wore a red and black plaid shirt and denim blue jeans. He also wore black boots and a wristwatch he had gotten from his father before we left for break. He looked simple and casual.

Patricia smiled when she saw him"Eddie!' she smirked" Well I guess not all Americans are terrible!"

He smiled and she laughed, Trudy said" Hello Eddie, I was just beginning to say that there will be two more students. One is Leo De La Corona; he's a bit… young."

Alfie smiled at the fact that they would have another boy," What do you mean by 'young'?" Eddie took a seat next to his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulder as we all nodded at what Alfie said.

"Well he was supposed to go to Isis House but it was full so Mr. Sweet decided to move him into Anubis House." she sighed and answered Alfie's question" Leo is 12,he'll be 13 by next year."

Amber frowned, Patricia looked confused, Eddie arched an eyebrow and Alfie smiled" I can teach him pranks!"

Mara walked in and asked us"Wait, who is Alfie teaching, pranks to?"

"I'm gonna teach pranks to a 12 year old!" said Alfie happily at the thought of the 12 year old pranking the students. Mara frowned and Trudy explained everything to her.

"The other one is Charlotte; she's not young like Leo." informed Trudy as she looked at us. So a new girl and a new boy, that seems balanced.

"Wait, Trudy." said Joy, Trudy turned around to look at the brunette" Who are they rooming with?"

Trudy responded" Leo is sharing a room with Eddie and Fabian, Charlotte is with Nina and Amber."

That seemed nice; the new girl was going to be my roommate. It seemed like something cool, I might want to get to know that Leo kid more.

After eating some cookies everyone headed to their rooms to unpack. I continued to help Amber unpack her clothing and other things she had brought. It was about 1:30 when the door opened again. I walked out of the room and found that Mara had just come out of her room as well. We both looked over the wooden banister and saw Jerome and Fabian.

Jerome looked sophisticated as usual. He wore a white dress shirt under a blazer. A tie was wrapped around his neck and he wore dress shoes and blue pants. He smiled when he saw Mara; his blue eyes sparkled as he led her into the common room.

And then there was Fabian. My boyfriend wore a blue and white striped button down shirt and jeans. He also wore blue sneakers. When his eyes landed on me, I smiled. I hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Nina." he said happily as he hugged me," I missed you! "I kissed my hair and I smiled even more. he bent down and our lips connected. I felt so bubbly, so lively and cheerful. I smiled into the kiss and it was perfect. Perfect if it wasn't for the raspy voice that whispered into my ear.

"Nina…bring me my gifts…"the voice said. I stumbled back and concern streaked Fabian's face.

"I need my gifts…I want them now…My gifts…bring them to me and I shall spare you when I enter this world….but I want my gifts. And I want them now." said the voice.

…..

**So did you like it? Please review! So do Leo and Charlotte sound a bit interesting? I don't know when I'll update this since I have 2 other stories to write, but I'll try!**

** ~Cherrygummybear21**


	2. 2 House of New

Title: House of Anubis and the Gifts of Apophis

Chapter 2: House of Voices

**Author's Note: So this is Chapter 2! I changed the POV it's 3****rd**** person know!**

**...**

Nina Martin gasped as the whispers continued" You will bring me my gifts, Chosen One!" She put both of her hands on her head and stumbled back once more.

Fabian looked very concerned now,"Nina, Nina!" The raspy voices stopped and then she looked up at his concerned eyes. Nina looked around and slowly stood up.

Fabian was freaking out," Nina what just happened?"

Nina blinked and her hand reached out for his, with their fingers intertwining she said to him," We need to have a Sibuna meeting, now."

**...**

Charlotte Tailor walked to the tall Victorian style house and looked up at it in awe. The building was made of wood, it looked fancy and sophisticated. She smiled and pulled her suitcases up to the door. She hesitantly knocked and moments the door opened and there were two people, both her age.

One was a tall handsome guy who looked very sophisticated, just like the house. He had ice blue eyes and chiseled features. He was standing next to a shorter girl with black hair and tan skin. She had chocolaty brown eyes and a kind smile.

Charlotte smiled a bit and said" Hello, I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Tailor, is this Anubis House?"

The handsome blonde responded"Yes, this is Anubis House."

The brown-eyed girl said to her," I'm Mara Jaffray, this", she motioned to the tall blue-eyed teen," is Jerome Clarke. Welcome to Anubis House!"

Charlotte smiled and the two moved to the side so she could enter. Charlotte, after some help from Mara and Jerome, got her suitcases into the house. It looked amazing from the inside as well. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and the wood was polished.

"This place is so amazing!" said Charlotte as she looked around. There was an Egyptian sarcophagus and the house was so …amazing!

"Yeah, it is. So I'll show you to you're room, up here!" said the raven haired girl. She stood on her tip-toes and gave Jerome a quick kiss before we started going up the stairs. They reached a corridor with doors and Mara walked up to one of them. She knocked and asked if they could come in.

"Sure, Mara!" said a female's voice. Mara smiled and opened the door. A pretty blonde girl sat on a pink bed, flipping through a fashion magazine. She looked up and her eyes landed on Charlotte. Charlotte hesitantly gave a small wave.

'I'm Charlotte Tailor." she said uneasily to the blonde, adjusting her glasses nervously. The girl smiled and Charlotte felt calmer.

"I'm Amber Millington, the dating guru of Anubis House!" said the fair-haired teen stood and walked to Charlotte. The blonde stretched her hand out, waiting for her to shake it. Charlotte smiled at the fact that her roommate was so sweet and shook her outstretched hand.

Mara smiled at us and said" I gotta go downstairs with Jerome." she was at the door when she looked at me," Welcome to Anubis House!"

**...**

Alfie Lewis was playing with his two walkie-talkies when Fabian and Nina just walked in without knocking. He quickly hid his walkie-talkies under his pillow before they could see them.

Fabian looked at him," Emergency Sibuna meeting, Alfie"Alfie frowned, it was the first day back, couldn't the mystery wait for another day. But apparently it couldn't. He sighed and stood up.

He followed the two to the door to Fabian and Eddie's room, Nina looked at him and said," We'll be right back; we're going to get Amber and Patricia." Without another word, the couple walked up the staircase, leaving Alfie all alone.

That is until Joy Mercer walked out of the kitchen door, a green apple in her petite hand," I Alfie, what are you doing outside Fabian's room?"

Alfie, without thinking, responded" Well it's just that we're having an emergency Sibuna meeting. So-"

Joy frowned and interrupted him angrily," What! But I'm part of Sibuna!"

Alfie arched an eyebrow,"Joy, calm down. It's just that neither Fabian or Nina said anyth-"

But Joy refused to calm down and angrily said," How come Eddie's a Sibuna! I helped you guys in the Senet task! I threw myself in between Fabian and that lightning bolt that almost killed me and I'm not a Sibuna?"

Alfie didn't really know what to say, he was actually a bit scared, so he chose his words carefully," Let's wait for the others, then we'll talk Ok?"

Jay pursed her lips and leaned on the wall next to the sarcophagus and they waited for the other members of Sibuna to come. Amber, Nina, Fabian, Patricia and Eddie walked down the staircase and saw Alfie and Joy.

Alfie said" Let's start this meeting thing." He opened the door and walked in. The Sibunas were confused to see Joy walk in and close the door.

Fabian looked at his friend uneasily and said"Um, Joy could you please leave? We're going to talk about something very important"

Joy looked at Sibuna and said" I was kidnapped because I was thought to be the Chosen One. I helped you guys on the Senet task. I even put myself in between Fabian and a lightning bolt. I think I'm as deep into this as you guys, so I want to be a Sibuna." she said firmly.

Sibuna looked at each other uneasily, should they let her in? Joy continued to look at them, hoping for them to say yes and let her into their mystery solving gang.

**...**

Amber had just finished helping the new girl, Charlotte get her luggage inside the room when Nina and Fabian burst in. Charlotte was startled and dropped her handbag. She turned and looked at Nina and Fabian with startled eyes. The new girl gave them a small smile and adjusted her black glasses.

Nina smiled as it dawned on her who it was," Hello, I'm Nina Martin.", she motioned to Fabian at her side;" This is Fabian Rutter."

The new girl slowly nodded and hesitantly said," I'm Charlotte Tailor, nice to meet you Fabian and Nina."

Nina smiled and Fabian did too. Nina pursed her lips and walked to Amber. The American whispered into the blonde's ear," Amber, emergency Sibuna meeting, now!"

Amber's eyes widened and she stood up," Okay", she whispered back. Charlotte was staring at them, frowning.

Amber gave the new girl a sweet smile," I'll be back!" With that, the blonde, the American and the brunette walked out of the room, leaving a confused Charlotte in the room.

**...**

Patricia was more than glad when Nina stood and said," Joy, we're sorry we didn't let you in Sibuna earlier; that was a big mistake. If you would like we would be more than happy to have you in Sibuna."

The brunette grinned happily and said," Thank you so much, Nina!" she enveloped Nina in a hug and when they drew apart, we all sat down and Nina began telling us what had happened.

Nina and Fabian had been in the entrance hall (Amber squealed when they said that," Fabina!")And that was when Nina had heard the raspy voice. Patricia raised an eyebrow when Nina quoted the voice's words. What gifts?

After Nina had finished Alfie spoke up," What gifts is the voice talking about?"

Eddie asked too," What I want to know is who this voice is."

Amber nodded, so did Patricia, the blonde fashionista asked," It probably has something to do with Egypt, does anyone have an idea what it could be?"

Nobody answered, they shook their heads when suddenly they heard Trudy call," Supper is ready!" Alfie and Eddie bolted out quickly, eager to eat. The rest of the Sibunas walked out of the room, a small bit disappointed that they didn't find anything. But after all, it was a new mystery. And it started on the first day.

**...**

When Joy walked into the common room, she was **not** expecting to see a young boy sleeping peacefully on the couch. Joy had walked down the stairs and walked into the common room, she was the first one there. Or well apart from the boy.

Joy had not been expecting him to be there, so when she saw him, she screamed. Her bag dropped from her hands and the boy instantly bolted up and made a sound that kind of sounded like a squeal. Joy stopped screaming and the boy had wide eyes and he had his hand over his heart.

Joy was breathing heavily and between breaths she asked the stranger," Who are you?"

The boy still looked startled. Joy couldn't really blame him; she had woken him by screaming." I'm Leo De la Corona. Who are you?"

Joy gave him a small smiled when she remembered that he was one of the new students," I'm Joy Mercer, I'm sorry I scared you. Why are you on the couch?"

The boy sat up and responded," Well I got here late, at about two in the morning. I asked the scary, old man where I should sleep and he angrily told me to sleep on the couch."

Joy sighed," That's Victor, he's our caretaker and not the nicest person out there."

The boy chuckled and he asked her," So do you know where my room is?" as he sat up.

Joy bit her lip as she thought back to yesterday and then she nodded, she motioned for him to follow her and they both walked into the corridor, Joy pointed to the door to Eddie and Fabian's room," That one."

The young boy smiled at her and said," Thank you so much, Joy!"

He walked to the door and knocked. As he waited he smiled once more and gave her a small wave. And then something caught her eye. Hanging from his neck was a necklace. There was some sort of charm on it, but before she could identify what it was, Leo noticed she was looking at it. He grabbed it and tucked it inside his shirt. The door opened and he quickly rushed in.

Joy frowned as she looked at the now closed door.

**...**

Jerome Clarke walked into the room and saw Joy Mercer having a conversation with a boy he had never seen before. The boy was young; he looked around 12 or boy had darker skin; like Mara's. He had soft black curls of black hair and had warm brown eyes. He was also dressed in the school uniform so that meant he was a student at the school.

Jerome walked over and took a seat and looked at the boy," Hello, do you happen to be Leo?" Yesterday, Mara had told him that two new students were coming. Charlotte had arrived already so the boy was probably Leo.

The boy smiled and said," Yes, that's me. What's your name?"

Jerome smiled at the boy's English accent and his politeness," I'm Jerome Clarke."

But while he said that he saw Joy's brown eyes gazing at the boy's neck. But all that Jerome saw was a golden chain, probably for a necklace. Hmm, but why was Mercer, of all people, interested in the boy's necklace?

**...**

**This was not the best chapter. But next chapter will be longer and will have a much longer Jerome POV. What is Leo hiding? So did you guys like Charlotte?**


End file.
